U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,289 disclosed a bed apparatus and rehabilitation attachment, in which a rope is extended around a pulley so that a sick person can alternately pull the ends of the rope with hands for exercising the hands. The person's feet may be connected to one end of the rope while pulling the other end of the rope with hands for exercising the person's limbs.
However, it may only exercise the patient's limbs by lifting the feet upwardly and then releasing the feet downwardly. There is no mechanism of rotary motion for exercising the lower limbs in a rotational way like pedaling a bicycle. When lifting or lowering the lower limbs by such a prior art, the patient's lower back or hip portion will be subjected to pressure due to lower body weight, thereby easily causing a pressure or bed sore at the lower back portion after a long time exercise.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the present rehabilitation and exercise bed for traction of the upper and lower limbs either in reciprocating movement or in a rotary motion.